


After Glow

by keirajo



Series: The Love of Romance [9]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Love, M/M, it's the only tag needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: Talking after the Spark-bonding.





	After Glow

**_ After Glow _ **

 

 

            Rodimus incycled and exvented rapidly as he came out of the trance from the Spark-bonding.   He could **_feel_** Megatron—not just the physical presence of the bulky mech next to him and not just the rippling, familiar EM field around him—he could feel Megatron **_inside him_** , too.   A light presence inside his Spark……….the familiarity of Megatron flowed around inside his Spark, with everything that was Rodimus of Nyon.

            He squeezed the servo he felt on his hip—Megatron’s grasp within his, _twined together_ ………just like their Sparks.   And in a few seconds, he felt a squeeze in return.   Rodimus brought his optics online and looked into Megatron’s faceplate.   There was a smile on the older mech’s lips—a kind of smile he’d never seen before.   A smile that looked both completely satisfied and eternally happy, all at once.   The old crimson glass-coverings over the optics began to glow, slowly beginning to get brighter.

            “Hey, Megs,” Rodimus whispered, his vocalizer a bit dim with static.

            “Hello, Rodimus,” Megatron murmured, his deep voice full of satisfaction and pleasure.   “Easy now…….. _Sparklight is still flaring and twined_ ,” he said, softly as he felt Rodimus’ frame shift and try to sit up.

            “ _I love you, Megatron of Tarn_ ,” Rodimus said, softly, slowly pulling back his chest and he watched the flares slowly untwine and caress as their Sparklight pulled away and their Sparks flared back down to normal.  “ ** _Ahem_**.   Was it as good for you as it was for me?”  The young, flame-colored mech teased, grinning warmly at the older mech.

            Megatron chuckled and gently reached over to close Rodimus’ chestplate before closing up his own.   “I want to help you one day understand that flames are _not_ your curse,” he said, softly, using the freed servo he’d closed the chestplates with to caress the side of Rodimus’ faceplate.

            “All that you probably saw inside me and you’re still attached to **_that_**?”  Rodimus sighed, snuggling close and wrapping both arms around Megatron.

            “I **_love_** you, Rodimus of Nyon—and more than anything, I want to see you become all that you _should_ be.   Everything I saw in your Spark—beyond the obvious pain and self-hatred—showed me that you will be **_great_** and _nothing less_ than **_great_** ,” the old, grey-colored mech said, softly, wrapping his arms around the smaller one before him.

            “ _Heh_ , even after I’ve already helped save the universe?   At least _one_ of them?”  The flame-colored mech giggled.   “You know, I don’t even have a point-one-percenter Spark……….”

            “You have _no need_ for one of those.   A Spark’s type doesn’t determine destiny—it only fuels the existence you have.   Your will and your desires— _those_ are what drive you to your destiny,” Megatron answered.   “Saving a single universe is merely _one step_ on your great journey.”

            Rodimus struggled in the awkward, crushing, hugging position to get his servos up to cup the sides of Megatron’s helm.   He smiled as he gazed up into the familiar red glow of those old optics.   “Then be with me on my journey to greatness, because I _won’t_ go without you,” he murmured, brushing his lips over his older lover’s.

            “ _Of course_ ,” the former warlord answered with a smile and accepted the kiss happily.   “Did you see anything in me that you wish to address?”   He asked, softly, snuggling with Rodimus contentedly.

            “ ** _Nope_** ,” the flame-colored mech, chuckled.   “To be honest, I didn’t really look all that hard.   I mean, I don’t care about your past—I already know you were the most badass tyrant in the entire universe and _the past is the past_.   All I care about is **_this mech_** right here, right now…………the one that just Spark-bonded with me.”

            Megatron gave a soft little chuckle and rubbed his cheek against Rodimus’ red helm.   _That was so very Rodimus._    They laid there in silence, simply holding each other, for a long time.

            “Hey, Megs…………I want to do _more_ with my medical training.   I can’t be a doctor and I don’t know if I’d even have the patience for it anyways………but I **_can_** help people,” Rodimus said, quietly, shuttering his optics and resting his cheek over the Autobot brand on Megatron’s chest.   “ _And I like helping people_.”

            “Then let’s make sure you make plenty of time for your training and to spend the time in the medi-bay,” the older mech said, softly.

            “What do **_you_** want to do?   I mean, as we keep continuing on with this journey?”   The young, flame-colored mech murmured.   “It seems a bit unfair you’re going to let me do what I want………..if you’re not going to.”  

            Megatron was silent for several very long moments and Rodimus wondered if the older mech was going to give him an honest answer or not.   He could tell the grey mech wasn’t in recharge yet—his spark-spin was at an alert state and the fuel-pump hadn’t slowed down, as it would in recharge.

            “I’m going to _write more_.   Not just poetry, but I think I’d like to write about our journeys,” the older mech finally responded, his voice soft and quiet.   “About my time on the _Lost Light_ and how it changed me.   About my years in the Functionist Universe.   About _truly falling in love_ , possibly for the first time in my long life.   I think I’d like to write about **_all that_** and share it with whomever would care to read it.”

            “Let Magnus proof it for you, when you do……….because he’d be _thrilled_ to be the first one to read it,” Rodimus chuckled, glad he got a real, honest answer out of Megatron.   “I can still feel you _inside me_ , Megs……….I’m really glad we Spark-bonded,” Rodimus whispered, nuzzling his cheek on Megatron’s chest.

            “As am I, my little flame,” the former Decepticon Leader murmured, reaching around for the blankets and yanking them up over the both of their frames.   “We should get some sleep—we have to have a video conference with the Galactic Alliance people tomorrow.”

            “True, that.   _G’night, Megs_ ,” the young, flame-colored mech murmured, relaxing and letting his systems slip into recharge.

            Megatron felt the whole moment of when Rodimus’ systems slowed and he slipped into sleep mode and he smiled.   He still felt echoes of the younger mech deep within his core and knew the smaller mech felt the same.   _It felt right. **It felt perfect.**_

            Even for as many other lovers as he’d had through his long life—even though he obsessed over Orion Pax (and even had the Functionist Universe version for a while!) or Optimus Prime for so many of those millennia, Megatron had a feeling that _neither_ of those versions of the mech he desired to possess one day would _ever_ fill the corners of his Spark and frame like Rodimus had.   Rodimus of Nyon was _so different_ than anyone he’d ever known and had………..he’d acted egotistically, belligerently and was so very frustrating to be around—every single moment of that searing personality hid a gentle and energetic young mech, who’d lost all of his confidence to the fear of flames, yet he pretended he still had that confidence to the millionth degree, only to protect himself from more pain.

            Even as Megatron drifted off into recharge, he could still remember that final vision he’d had in the Spark-bond, as he reached into the core of Rodimus’ very being.  The one not on any screen he’d seen—it was deep within Rodimus’ very core.   It was a vision he was going to keep to himself for a while yet—because it was _too beautiful_ and _too precious_ to become known at this time.   He’d seen Rodimus grasping his true destiny, amidst a dozen futures all at the same time………..and every single vision of that brilliant young mech was a burning flame lighting the way for all, through the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write this short and something barely over 1000 words seems silly to me. But I didn't want to make this the beginning of the next story in this series and I think it should be on its own like this to have more meaning. Please enjoy. :)


End file.
